Honor Thy Ed
"Honor Thy Ed" is the 15th episode of Season 2 and the 41st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds go investigate the Old Abandoned House. Plot The episode begins with the Eds finishing their latest scam: a taco stand. They use pieces of orange crayons to make the cheese of the tacos and some grass for the lettuce and they use paper plates to hold the crayon pieces and grass. Ed thinks that because the orange crayon is orange, like cheese, it must be cheese. He thinks it does, but when Edd eats a yellow crayon, he is disgusted. After getting burned by Eddy's Brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce, the Eds hear a cry for help, which Edd assumes is Jimmy. They run over and see Jimmy staring in fright at the window of an old abandoned house. Jimmy says that he saw a scary figure with hideous hair. The kids began to give their own account of what lives inside the house, until Eddy says that there's nothing inside. Kevin dares him to go inside, saying he'll give him a jawbreaker if he does so. Eddy immediately grabs Ed and Edd and rushes inside. Eddy scares Double D inside, so he and Ed try to scare the kids by pretending that something inside is attacking them. At first, the kids worry about the Eds, but soon, the kids find that their screams of terror are fake when they see Ed pretending to choke himself through the window. Eddy decides that it's time to leave. However, when he tries to open the door, the doorknob falls off (he knocked a spider that was on the knob, causing it to fall off). Eddy tries to open it, but his finger gets stuck in the part of the door where the door knob originally was. The Eds try to pull him out, but they end up throwing themselves back down a staircase with the door piece still stuck on Eddy's finger. The kids hear them screaming again, so they walk away, thinking that they're faking it again. The Eds find themselves in a room full of mirrors. Eddy makes muscles at himself, while Edd finds a trail of books leading up a staircase. Meanwhile, Ed jumps into a shaft with Chunky Puffs, which takes him away. Edd finds a library and a book sticking out of the shelf. He puts it back in, which opens up a door that he climbs down. Eddy tries to look for the other Eds when his legs start to get pulled into the staircase. He sees a piggy bank at the top, stretches to grab the piggy bank, which throws him away when he pulls it. He goes flying into a trash can, next to Edd and Ed, who are also in trash cans. Suddenly, the Eds start to go on a sort of roller coaster ride trough a sick, twisted tunnel of love. Out of nowhere, they're naked and wearing hats. They see dolls of themselves doing chores and such. They get to the end of the ride to find the Kankers waiting for them, dressed as brides. They give the Eds their rings (except Eddy, who Lee claimed had brought his ring with him and as such there was no need to put one on him) and Lee weds them. At the end, the Eds (fully clothed again) are pulling the Kankers in a wagon on the street. All they can do now is wait for the "Death do us part" bit. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Grass, paper plates and crayons for cheese a taco does not make, Eddy!" ---- *'Edd': about the yellow crayon he's holding "Banana; yellow is for banana. You are a banana!" ---- *'Eddy': "That's the first time I've seen anyone guzzle my brother's Armenian secret hot sauce." Edd: refreshed "It certainly rid me of that horrible non-toxic waxy aftertaste." Ed: "My mom says not to pick my bellybutton." ---- *'Edd': Jimmy scream off-screen in the background "Oh dear, a shriek of terror!" Ed: "Dad's home!" ---- *'Ed': "This looks like the house from 'I Was A Cotton Swab in Madame Tongue Itch's Earwax Museum - the mini series." Eddy: with a ghostly voice "Double D! Let me poke your brain". evilly Edd: out Ed: "You scared Double-D, Eddy." ---- *'Ed': "I am the cotton swab! Release the wax, ear person!" Edd: "You're scaring me more than usual, Ed. Please pull Eddy loose so we can leave!" ---- *'Eddy': pulled away by the carpet "Where's the room going? Where am I going?" his legs sucked into the staircase "HELP! THE STAIRCASE IS EATING ME!" ---- *'Jonny': "It's the house of the mad logger who cuts down trees and hacks them into coffee tables!" Jimmy: screams ---- *'Eddy': top hat "Where'd this come from?" Edd: "My clothes! They're gone! I'm naked!" Ed: Salutes "Barnacle." Edd: "It's a nightmare I tell you." Eddy: "Is it Valentine's Day?" Ed: "Gross!" ---- *'Ed': a slumped model of himself "Who's that good-looking guy?" Eddy: sourly "Get some glasses, Ed." ---- *'Kankers': "Here come the brides!" May: Whistles Eddy: "Kankers? Brides?!" Edd: "The Kankers tricked us! It's a wedding, Eddy!" Ed: "But I can't dance, Eddy!" ---- *'Kevin': the wedding wagon go by with its "JUST MARYD" sticker "Check out the dorkbusters! I'd hate to see their kids!" ---- *'Ed': Laughing "Big butt, so what?" Trivia/Goofs *When the Eds enter the house, the door is blown down due to Ed's allergic reaction to dandelions. Later on, the door is back up and locked. *One of Kevin's lines is "Check out the dorkbusters!" "Dorkbuster" is a pun on the film Ghostbusters. *When Eddy gets pulled in by the creepy rug, it disappears when the Eds slide down the stairs at the beginning of the episode. *The Old Abandoned House reappears in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures in the 5th scam. *The final cutscene from Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures is similar to the end of this episode- the Eds being forced to marry the Kankers. *Also, one of the Jawbreakers in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures ''is 'Crayon Taco' flavored. *'Running gag''': Eddy getting annoyed by the doorpiece stuck to his finger. *We learn that Ed is allergic to dandelions. *Although this episode aired before it, there is a boomerang very similar to the one in the episode Hand Me Down Ed laying in the Spooky Old House's front lawn! *When Eddy falls into the barrel and slides to the left, you can only see Edd's can but Ed's isn't there; however, in the next scene, Ed is there. *When the Eds are in the barrels, there is nothing painted on the barrel; later there are paintings on the barrels. *When the Eds and the Kankers were inside the house, the barrels were painted, but when they were outside after the wedding, they were not painted. *Lee apparently envisions Eddy as an upper-class man (tuxedo), Marie sees Edd as a strongman (big, muscular chest) and May wants Ed to be a sailor since that was painted on the barrels when the Eds passed out of a dark tunnel and into the heart/chore/love part of the ride. *The Kankers and the Eds would have later and actually been married in their old age from a deleted scene in the episode "Take This Ed and Shove It" which was originally going to be the very last episode of the series. See Also *Eddy's Brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce Gallery Burned Ed.jpg|"Hi Eddy." The Old Abandoned House.jpg|The Old Abandoned House Brother.jpg|"Someone help my idiot brother!" Hit.jpg|Ouch! A room.jpg|The board as it is about to hit the music box. Basement.jpg|The laundry room of the abandoned house. Inside the Abandoned House.jpg|The Eds after they enter the abandoned house. Library.jpg|The library that Edd finds in the house. Love-rollecoaster.jpg|The Eds on going through a bunch of hearts on the rollercoaster ride. Mirrors Room.jpg|The Eds find a hall of mirrors. Exploding Double D.jpg Explosion.jpg Fuse-lit Eddy.jpg Sause.jpg|Eddy holding the hot sauce. Video Ste1wu6lylM Category:Episodes Category:Season 2